Talk:Another serious message to HHW/@comment-29577347-20191111174146/@comment-36965782-20191118150717
Hypo storms those are examples of you "not plagiarizing", but I can cite a couple that are rather recent." Ok, if those were not examples of plagiarism, then I am not doing anything wrong so...... one of your seasons, you had storms Owen and Penny? (or some other P-name) become named on October 25 at 5pm EDT...at the same time Olga and Pablo were named in real life." You got it backwards. Owen and Penny are not on my naming list at all. Also I named Oren and Petra formed like a day later after Olga and Pablo are named. So it seems that you are just looking at the dates and called it copying which I don't know why or how people are thinking that. It's really not that hard. Oren and Petra were not even based on Olga or Pablo anyway. Oren was actually based off of Yagi '18 and Petra off of Vince '05. So maybe if you were in Tropical Trackers and not went off of someone, then maybe you would understand better. Sure, you don't have to like my work and I can accept that. You can't please everyone in the world. So if you don't like my stuff then, oh well. also had a cyclone named (something WPAC)-Veda, which was a basin crossover from the WPAC into the NIO...at the same time Matmo crossed over into the NIO and became Bulbul." Again, this shows how much you don't know about my hypo seasons. WPac is not my basin. Also believe it or not, Kahben-Veda, the one you are talking about, is based off of an Ivan-Gay combination and not Bulbul. Also Bulbul is a low end Category 2 which that one is a high-end Category 3. It was not renamed Veda after it crossed the basin, it just went to Kahben-Veda. This Hypo storm caused a significant tornado outbreak which Bulbul didn't do. So again, head to TT for find out more instead of getting info from a second-hand soruce. Foul Play (now called Miscommunication) Ok I will admit one thing. Maybe Foul Play wasn't the right word in this case. I apologize to the staff for that. your ban appeal, HHW administration isn't required to provide you with reasons on why your appeal was rejected. In my opinion, the point is for the banned user to figure it out in the six months they have to wait before appealing again." Yeah sorry, I find that pretty bullish and I highly disagree with that statement. To have a "figure it out" mindset isn't helping anyone unless you raided a server or something like that, then that's a different story. It makes a lot more sense to tell someone what they did wrong so they can correct their mistakes. That's what Hype did, he told me what I had to work on and I have to commended him for that. Also this part is slightly off topic, but I still can't seem to figure out how my ban turned indefinate to begin with. There reason was because of what happened with the cafe and a whole bunch of factors (which I still haven't got what they are). Lack of Respect Twitter you made several aggressive comments that you even admitted were aggressive. MH wasn't "bashing" you, he was trying to protect the image of the wiki, which you were failing to do." Ok some of those were a little aggressive but that don't make it right to come at me like that. The least he could do is be more tactful. If he really wanted to protect the image, then he could have said it in a different way, which frankly yall have admitted he should have done. it escalated from there." Sure, his comment may have been sarcastic, but the reason everything escalated is because you escalated it. Also, the word "vindictive" indicates MH was looking for "revenge", which is false. I was telling him that he doesn't understand what my hypos are about and frankly, if he was in the server, then there is no excuse as to why he can't figure it out. About the "vindictive" part, even though he wasn't actually getting revenge, he came at me as if he did. I may have did a mistype actually. no moderator would publicly say "Knowing you, you will probably be banned again anyway." Of course not because that would get them in trouble. Also it's called an example anyway, I never said he did or he will. 'Comments on Demotion ' your "vote" you state that you would be Leaning Support, but then stated that you don't think MH's actions were worthy of a demotion. If you actually had a vote and used that reasoning, your vote would have been rejected as it was contradictory. Maybe I shouldn't rush making these things tbh. So you got me right there. have no clue what you are saying here If you read the others comments, they focused on my actions in the past, instead of focusing on MH's actions. another contradiction at "but again, we are focusing on my actions not mine." It's called a mistype my guy he did break a rule in Tropical Trackers. It clearly states not to bring drama into the server" [once again, see Lack of Respect] He did break the rules, but again you're not in TT. Also what's even the point of him saying anything? Yeah Twitter was one thing but the convo orignally was about school and he was not a part of it. If he butted out, then he probably wouldn't have been punished. You were not supposed to bring external drama into the server which he did break. I'm pretty sure that the administation never told him to tell me about my past actions at that time. He did it by choice which was admittedly a bad one. going to assume this is a ban appeal then, I don't even know how would you think this was an appeal. This is far from an appeal, this is a letter to the administration. I already accknowlegded that I have to wait until Feburary. Yes, it's dang unfortunate, but I know I have to wait patiently. in the next three remaining months, try to not contradict yourself and lie about issues? Most of the "contradicting" was mistypes. Also I think you need to use a better word than "lie". Lying is an act of purposly deceiving someone when I'm not. This is the exact reason why I wanted just the administration to look at the letter so they can know what my thoughts are so that we can get on good terms and clear misunderstandings. I have not told anyone else this other than the staff there and this was not to bash HHW at all. So basically, you made assumptions, like a lot of assumptions. I think next time you need to get more facts about some of these things before jumping to conclusions. I think you also need to stop thinking that I hate HHW. I have explained it a thousand times how I don't hate them. I have some questions and thoughts I want to make clear. You don't see me going around every server and saying "HHW is corrupt and have terrible people, don't join unless you want unjust behavior" or something like that. I could have even said that in Twitter but at least I tried to defend the wiki (just not the best way possible) but I tried. I have admitted my mistakes. It's not easy to reapply and try again. And trust me, you never have been banned before so you wouldn't know the situation I'm going through. I'm trying my best and thankfully SM and Hype have been helping me. So I was confident of having a better chance of returning but it seems it's not the case. But I'm still trying anyways to work on things and it seems I'm not quite there yet. Hopefully we could be better acquaint soon. Thanks